Crystal Caverns
The Crystal Caverns are a series of large caves with mythical creatures, and Orbs. This place was full of Dragons, and Dinosaurs that escaped the Meteorite smashing the earth many many generations ago. They've lived for a very long whilte, and are living prehistoric creatures. One terrible year, the Twolegs used these bombsticks, called 'TNT sticks'. They blew up portions of the cave beside the Crystal Caverns, and nearly caved the whole thing in. There's a myth, that was proved wrong that once you come in, you'll never get out. History This place used to be full of very old life, and artifacts. It was soon raided by people, once they knew there was treasure around. They illegally broke into the cave, and took off with most visable Orbs, Fossils, Gems and Diamonds. Once they did that, the caves' secret entrances opened, revealling the all powerful Candy Crystal. Trabaza, a lioness with Golden wings, was destined to protect this beautiful treasure and now is powered by it. Along with another Lioness and Lion, that both got tacken mysteriously by the dark shadows. An evil race that sets out to destroy anything that could make anyone happy. Soon enough, a whole ramage of Twolegs blasted into the cave, and luckily. The Candy Crystal summoned four brave heroes. Along with Trabaza, they stopped the Twolegs, and saved the Candy Crystal once and, for all. Journal Entry: "It is me. Again, and honestly.. I am getting way too old. This whole 'cave of wonders' is getting really boring, and i don't even think it's real! All of these mindless people think there's unlimited gold and stuff like that, when it might be fake, or even if it's real. I doubt it's been untouched for this long. I just hope there is nothing dangerous. I remember that Bamboo Grove thing.. One of my best friends died in there. Heck, most of us died in there! I swear.. Those crows know who i am.. They've been following me around. I heard they can recognize faces.. I hope this one crow called 'Spirit-Crow' doesn't find me. Is it supposed to be a Shaman or? I don't know anymore. ''I narrowly escaped, and i am not scared of this area. Why did it have to happen? Why didn't the people stop it..' ''Why? Animals are stupid, how could they be this complex? They knew everything we did.. Maybe.. I got lucky.. All i know now.. Is that it's gonna be 10x worse than that useless Grove. Caves are narrow, and.. Scary.." '' Half of the page ripped and later, Spirit-Crow found the other piece. ''"No, I don't have a fear of caves.. I don't! Ok fine, yes. I can't hide anything from you Journal.. I am telling all my secrets.. All my plans to you.. Please journal.. Guard this information with your pages.. Burn if you have to. I'd rather die knowing the things i do, without other people knowing.. Wait.. What is this..? Uh oh! That crow.. It's back! It's eyes.. They're.. Vicious!" '' Spirit-Crow was outraged by this 'brute of a twoleg' who would talk smack about him, even to this.. 'journal'. He promises.. One day.. The twolegs will pay. Category:Maps